Ryder Daniels
Ryder Daniels is a male student who attends Hollywood Arts High School. His sole appearance was in Beggin' on Your Knees. History For all his projects, Ryder sought out a talented girl and paired up with them, using their skills to secure a good grade, before proceeding to unceremoniously dump them. He did this with Christine, for a dancing project, and Lyndsey, a "friend" of Trina Vega's. First appearing as part of Tori and Robbie's singing class, Ryder defends the former's flawless singing when the latter tries to claim her tone was flat. When the class is informed that they must perform in the Full Moon Jam for their grade, but can do a duet, Ryder instantly turns to Tori, later smooth talking her into a date. At the date, when Ryder is in the bathroom, Trina, having earlier told Tori about Ryder suddenly dumping Lyndsey, convinces Tori to look through Ryder's phone for proof of his duplicity. When Ryder returns, he plays the victim card and storms out. Tori spent the next several hours texting him apologies and Ryder agreed to give her another shot the next morning, getting her to work on the song for the Full Moon Jam before later making out with her. Unknown to him, his own suaveness would prove his own downfall as Robbie Shapiro, constantly failing in trying to get girls his own way, emulated Ryder's appearance and mannerisms with Christine letting Robbie know what Ryder had done to her, information that Robbie eventually passed onto Tori. On the night of the Full Moon Jam, Tori, along with a good number of girls that Ryder had used and chucked aside, publicly exposed and humiliated Ryder with the song "Beggin' on Your Knees". Once the song was done, Ryder was mocked by the Barbershop Quartet. Personality Ryder seems to be a very intelligent individual, having been able to maintain his charade and good reputation for years with no one being suspicious of him (besides the cynical Jade who naturally assumes the worst of anyone). He is also quite adept at manipulation, playing with Tori's feelings perfectly and guilt tripping her into doing his work for him. Despite his muscular build, he does not appear to be much of a fighter as he seemed unwilling to challenge even the weak Robbie and Beck (both of whom are, together, physically weaker than Trina) when they barred his path. Trivia *He is portrayed by Ryan Rottman who was Victoria Justice's boyfriend at the time of filming. *He bears some similarities to Steven Carson, another two-timing boyfriend of Tori's. Just like Steven, his scheme was thwarted by Robbie trying to be cool. *Jade appears to consider him to be "hot and perfect." *His name is derived from the concept of a "free-rider." Within teams or projects, this refers to an individual who does not contribute any work, letting other team members carry them. Gallery Tryder.jpg| Screen14.jpg Awe.jpg Boyk1.jpg Point.jpg Tumblr lozzrfOY6a1qfmvqeo3 250.gif RyderRobbieRex.png Ryder.png Daniels, Ryder Daniels, Ryder Daniels, Ryder Daniels, Ryder Daniels, Ryder Daniels, Ryder Daniels, Ryder Category:Has a darkside